The present invention relates generally to toilet accessories. More particularly, the invention relates to devices for lowering toilet lid and seat members from an upright position to a lowered position, resting on the associated toilet bowl rim.
Mechanized systems, based on spring biased cams, gears and other mechanical components, are known for lowering toilet seats. These systems generally require tight tolerances, engineered to match particular seat sizes and weights. The tight tolerances create difficulties in manufacturing and can cause malfunction due to worn components.
Hydromechanical systems have been developed to lower toilet seats utilizing water as an operating agent. However, some of these systems continue to rely on mechanized components requiring tight tolerances. Other systems maintain operating fluid after use, thereby increasing the risk of unmonitored leakage.